


That Great Wide Somewhere

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Memories of Happier Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Skyfire remembers flight.Skyfire remembers Starscream





	That Great Wide Somewhere

Skyfire remembered flying.

Those were some of his favorite memories; the way the wind curled around his wings as he pulled ever higher, cool droplets of water clinging to his form only to be cased away by the warmth of the sun when he broke cloud cover. Flight taking him miles above the bustling streets of Cybertron, where the only noise was the rush of air blowing past him. The freedom of it, sparking along his circuits until he was giddy with it.

He could think, in all the corners of his mind, of few things he preferred. There were the long nights in the lab of course, with his time spent chipping away at work. The quiet walks in the after hours, when duty and law weren't factors hovering heavy in his mind. But he was never alone in the very best ones that flitted through a semi-conscious mind. Always a shadow, a red and blue figure that hung at his elbow or twisting in the sky around him. Small and sleek to his large and bulky.

Starscream.  _His_  Starscream.

As memories made their never ending march through his mind, looping and beginning to fold in on themselves as time marched ever onward, there was one that remained in perfect clarity. One he refused to let slip through his fingers and wear away under the merciless waters of information creep. 

In it, the sky was clear, untouched by light pollution from the city below. Two shapes commanded the air, enjoying the liberation of the open space, as if they wouldn't have to return to work in the morning. Young and stupid and foolish. They spun around each other, like great birds in a game of tag. The light of the moon reflected off Starscream's hull, until he didn't look real anymore. Like he had stepped out of a dream, to grace Cybertron with his presence - and maybe he had.

They flew for hours, their reason for doing so having been lost to the ether long ago. They spoke about nothing in particular, nothing that mattered, and he so wished he had committed the conversation to memory. But he recalled the voice, and that was enough.

The two eventually came upon a meadow, far from civilization and empty of life or ruins. They landed, transforming so feet touched ground. A hand reached for his, fingers slipping around his to grasp tightly. A perfect fit, like they were made to be this way, right down to their coding. Teeth flashed in a smile, and Skyfire remembered laughter, the kind that rumbled deep in the chest, at the cocksure confidence it bore. As if he had manipulated things just so, so Skyfire would be right where he wanted him, as if Skyfire hadn't wanted to be there in the first place.

Starscream reached up his free hand, to cup the side of Skyfire's face. The smile turned into something softer, and Skyfire pressed his cheek into it. Turning just enough to place a kiss at the edge of Starscream's palm. There was a moment that felt like it lasted an eternity where they simply stood that way, before Starscream leaned forward and tilted his head up. Skyfire bent low to meet him. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and Skyfire would never forget the spread of warmth from his spark to every inch of his frame.

His wings fluttered, and Starscream pulled away to laugh. Gentle and teasing and full of love, so unlike the sneers he saved for many others. And then, he pivoted on his heel and took off again. Challenging Skyfire to catch him. Without a moment's hesitation, Skyfire obliged. Taking to the sky he loved, to revel in the sheer fact he  _could_ be part of it with the person he loved above all else.

And though he had crashed to Earth centuries ago, taken by ice and snow and time, the memory of flight remained.

**Author's Note:**

> for a ko-fi prompt from screamour
> 
> god im sorry this got sad i just had the idea for that last line at work and ran with it :/
> 
> find me on tumblr at timelessmulder


End file.
